Bewildering Experience
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: Sasuke x Hinata oneshot. Crowds were always something both Hinata and Sasuke hated. But when they are swept up together away from their families, little Sasuke isn't about to let anything happen to his little damsel in distress. AU.


She was so young, it would be years before her mind bothered to recollect.

Tiny and pristine in her new kimono, Hyuuga Hinata shyly stood beside her mother, who had yet to give birth to her second child. The proud parents were arm in arm, Hiashi glancing over the crowd with ever-guarded eyes. They lingered, however, as he caught sight of someone he had hoped to avoid.

Expression souring, he murmured, "Come, we shall keep walking...the opening ceremony is about to start."

With large doe-like eyes, Hinata glanced up at her father before taking her mother's hand. The three started to meander down the gravel path through the shrine grounds before a voice called out.

"Hyuuga sama!"

Most would be unable to notice, but Hinata caught the hardening of Hiashi's eyes. As he turned, however, the stoney edge was gone and replaced with an aloof air of false surprise.

"Uchiha sama," the Hyuuga patriarch replied, bowing his head gracefully to his rival. "I had assumed your duties would have kept you from the festival."

"I nearly thought they would," Fugaku replied, a gruff smile on his face. He glanced at Hinata for a moment before adding, "But, enough of the force volunteered for rounds tonight that I was able to take the night off, much to the delight of the family."

Hiashi nodded. "It is always a pleasure to see you among your family – I know that your work often keeps you from them." He seemed to begin to lose his forced manners, seeming almost sincere in his observation.

"Yes...as am I." Fugaku glanced at his wife with a mild expression, but anyone who knew the Uchiha well enough also knew that – for such a stoic man – the look portrayed far more affection than most would see.

As Mikoto returned the look, Hinata glanced at the boy held on her unoccupied hand. He was her age, glancing at her in turn with a slight pout and flush. They had seen each other sparingly, but she could not recall his name. Opposite the young boy was his older brother at Fugaku's side. Itachi was his name – as a fellow heir, Hinata still remembered him.

The younger sibling tugged at his mother's hand, imploring her to let him go and allow him to escape Hinata's soft yet unnerving gaze. "Okaasan..."

Mikoto glanced down. "Sasuke kun, be still. We are still talking, dear one."

"Sasuke...kun..."

The boy glanced over with surprise as Hinata murmured his name, more in an attempt to engrave it in her mind than to catch his attention. In fact, his gaze was the last thing she wanted. Blushing, she ducked behind her mother's billowing sleeve. "A-ah..."

"Shall we make our way to the shrine side by side?" Fugaku asked. "I realize we're intruding on your time with your family, Hiashi sama, but it is rare to see you outside of negotiations and meetings."

Hiashi blinked before replying, "It...is hardly an inconvenience, Fugaku sama. We would be glad to have you accompany us."

With that, the two families converged as the adults led the way toward the arching torii gate. Itachi remained at his father's side, giving his brother frequent glances to ensure he was still among them. With the mothers side by side and the fathers at the wings, Hinata and Sasuke were suddenly very close.

Hinata did her best to use her mother's sleeve to hide, but as she walked the fluttering fabric became entirely unreliable. Getting flustered, she instead did her best to merely ignore the boy at her side.

Sasuke was not faring much better. Pouting so heavily that he looked ready to cry, he pointedly ignored his forced companionship with the Hyuuga girl, gaze fixed ahead and entirely unwavering.

The crowds grew much thicker as they converged by the Shinto relic, and Hinata gasped as she and Sasuke collided. "A-ah!"

"Oomph...!" Flinching, Sasuke lost his mother's hand as he was unceremoniously shoved to one side. Rattled and embarrassed, he scrambled to keep his distance. "S-sorry!"

Hinata had stolen back her hand to shield herself, and with her eyes scrunched closed, had lost track of her mother in the crowd. Opening her pearly orbs, she panted as she looked around. "O-okaasan?"

The children both hurried to try to find their parents in the ever-growing assemblage outside the shrine. Trembling and terribly frightened, tears gathered in Hinata's eyes as she started to panic.

Glancing at her, Sasuke puffed up his chest and said, "C-come on..." Taking charge as well as her hand, he started squirming through the people ahead of them, easily weaving through legs and around groups. If there was one thing Uchiha Sasuke did not want to do, it was to get in trouble for losing himself and this girl. Instead, he would prove that he was a big kid like his brother, and get them back before their parents came looking!

Paper lanterns glowed like fireflies above their heads, strung along cables and dancing lazily in the slight breeze of the crowd's passing. Still determined, Sasuke kept moving and looking for his mother's sleeve, breath a bit ragged as he fought his way through. He still clung to Hinata's hand, not wanting to have to stop or go back for her should they separate. But after several minutes of fruitless searching, he paused as they reached one side of the milling group.

"W-where is e-everyone?" Hinata whimpered, glancing at him with teary eyes.

"M'not sure yet..." Sasuke replied, ducking his head and pursing his lips stubbornly. "C'mon..."

"Otouto!"

Perking up, Sasuke looked to his left, seeing Itachi approach them. "Nii san!"

Itachi's brows were slightly furrowed in reprehension. "Where have you been?"

"We...we got lost..." the boy offered, glancing away in shame. "I...was trying to find our way back..."

Sighing lightly, Itachi replied, "Well, you're nearly there. Come on – I'll take you back." He offered both hands, letting each smaller child take one as he led them through the crowd.

Glancing at Sasuke, Hinata saw the wounded pride on his face. Pity welled within her, and she glanced away, not wanting to make it worse by staring.

"Hinata?!"

As Itachi broke through to where the parents were waiting, the Hyuuga matriarch waddled forward in spite of her pregnant belly and opened her arms.

"Okaasan!" Hinata cried, abandoning the brothers and embracing her mother tightly.

"I was so worried..." the woman murmured in her ear, holding her close.

"Sasuke kun, where did you run off to?" Mikoto demanded, hands on her hips.

"I..."

"I...I got l-lost!" Hinata blurted, blushing deep red as all eyes turned to her. "And...S-Sasuke kun...he...c-came looking for me. But then...we both got l-lost. So...Itachi came to find us. I'm v-very sorry!" She bowed hurriedly, short hair fluttering slightly in her rushed movement.

Fugaku perked a brow before glancing at his son. Sasuke looked surprised, blinking as he watched the girl, but did not refute her tale. "I see..." the Uchiha rumbled. "Well, be more careful – both of you. Come. It's time we get moving."

Glancing sheepishly at one another, Sasuke and Hinata both took their mothers' hands, glancing away as they began to move. Thankfully their journey was nearly complete, and the families paused as they reached the end of the road, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"You didn't have to lie..." Sasuke muttered, making Hinata jump slightly. He was pouting again, avoiding her gaze.

"I...I d-didn't..." she replied in a whisper. "I o-opened my eyes, and Okaasan was gone...and...you t-took my hand..." Glancing at him, she blinked her large eyes as he looked back. "So...u-um..." She looked away, blushing. "Thank you..."

It was Sasuke's turn to flush. "It...it wasn't a big deal..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, averting his gaze.

Cheers began to sound around them as the ceremony got underway. Both curious, the children tried to get a look, but turned to one another instead.

She didn't know why. She just did.

Before she lost her nerve, Hinata ducked forward and planted a feather-light kiss on the boy's cheek in a final act of gratitude before letting Hiashi scoop her up to sit upon his shoulder.

Utterly bewildered, Sasuke blushed as his other father did the same.

Behind them, Itachi smiled knowingly.

* * *

**Hello readers!**

So, a SasuHina piece - I will easily admit I don't write nearly as much SasuHina as I do ItaHina, but I do still adore it as a pairing. And they're so cute as children, I just had to use this setting for one of my entries for my Challenge. I hope you got some enjoyment from it! I know I certainly loved writing it. Hopefully soon I'll write some more SasuHina!

~BlackRoseDragon13


End file.
